Kingdom Hearts: Serenading Roses
by starryeyesandfireflies
Summary: The story of Ariana Braelynn-reborn and anew! Live the exciting tale of this young girl as she meet many strangers-both friend and foe-and unlocks many secrets. She'll travel throughout the worlds with a special companion without any knowledge of the true misery to come.
1. Introduction: Poof! Disappeared

"When do you think we'll leave?" Aria asked, idly taking a bit from her sea salt ice cream as she kicked her legs over the edge of Twilight Town's clock tower. The sun was rising and beside her, Raze squinted in the blinding light.

"Dunno," Akiane admitted, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "Whenever we leave."

"You're not very helpful, Aki!" Aria pouted, nudging Akiane with her knee.

She smirked. "Well, what do you want me to say? There really isn't an honest answer to that question."

Raze nodded. "Hey, that's true, Aria."

"So!" Aria huffed, popping the bare ice cream stick into her mouth. She mumbled around the wood, "You coulda 'least lied to make me feel beffer."

Akiane chuckled. "Right. Memo to me: lie to Aria."

"Hey, wait!" She cried, spitting her popsicle stick at her sister.

The three broke into laughter, shielding the sunrise as they waited for the familiar call to tell them it was time to come home. Their mother would always shout all the way from down in the tram commons.

But as time passed, the call never came. The three, beginning to grow anxious, left without being told. They left the clock tower, walked by the train station, and passed the clearing were the children always played. As Aria-currently in the lead of the gaggle of siblings-walked into the tram commons, she turned to say something to Akiane and Raze, yet found they were gone. Just like that-_poof! _Disappeared.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Raze, Aki!" Aria stomped her foot. "Not funny! Mom and Dad're gonna be mad if we're late! Come on out you guys," Her voice began to fade and she trailed off as she realized she hadn't seen a single person through town.

Aria felt her heart rate pick up and her breaths quicken in pace. She took off running towards her house in the crack in the wall of town. The Braelynns were the only people who had even dared to move into the mysterious mansion in the woods. And that was were Aria, Raze, Akiane, and their parents, lived.

Aria froze at the edge of the woods, putting her fingertips on both sides of the opening and leaning forward on her toes. Her breath caught and she gasped in confusion as the heavy scent of roses filled her nose. She hesitantly began to walk deep into the trees, letting her hands brush against the towering trunks as she passed. As she came closer to the clearing in which her family lived, the aroma of roses grew headier, almost to the point of sweet suffocation. And little did Ariana Braelynn know, the closer the came, the deeper she fell.


	2. Chapter 1: You Must Remember Your Name

Little Aria wandered for hours and hours, but to her it seemed like no time at all and all the time in the world. She lost sight of her original goal, lost understanding of her surroundings. She wandered and wandered aimlessly, unable to find the crack in the wall or the clearing that led to home. All the while, the floral scent choked her, surrounding her greedily. She couldn't seem to take a clean breath.

At last, Aria grew frustrated and sat down, curling into a little ball. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as if to clear it of cobwebs. "I need..." She whispered, "to find Akiane? Or what is Raze?" Aria felt so upset at herself for being upset, that she began to cry. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed like a little child, lost in the woods like she was.

Aria looked up to the sky, hoping that maybe that familiar patch of firey sunrise would bring something to her. Yet the sky had morphed into a tangle of stars and planets and shooting flashes. Aria stopped her crying right then, her jaw dropping open as she gaped at the beauty of the illusion.

Just then, she heard a voice.

_Ariana. Ariana Braelynn. Aria._

She gasped, jumping to her feet. "Who's there? Who are you?"

_You must remember your name._

"My name?" She smiled, despite the circumstances. "Well, that's easy, it's-"

Aria stopped mid-sentence, blinking. "It's...It's.."

_Ariana. Ariana Braelynn. Aria._

She frowned. "Huh? Is that my name? Aria?"

_You must remember your name,_ The voice repeated.

"Alright," she sighed and sank back to the ground, picking up a pebble and tossing it as far she could. "No problem. Can you help me figure out what I'm supposed to do, though?" Aria asked the sky, tilting her head quizzically.

_You must remember your name,_ was all the voice said.

"I know that!" Aria cried in exasperation, feeling her throat tighten with tears once more. "I know my name, okay? Aria!" She shouted, lurching to her feet. The world began to spin around her, tugging her this way and that and blurring into a nauseating scene. "It's Ariana Braelynn!"

As she proved to the voice that she knew her name, the world snapped. All at once, the trees disappeared and the sky blended into a steady stream of liquid roses. Aria saw roses of all colors, twisted together and dropping their soft petals in an imaginary breeze. Aria smiled, breathing in the welcoming aroma and closing her eyes. She put her head back, holding out her arms.

And then something smooth and fragrant dropped into each of her outstretched hands. Aria kept her eyes closed as she felt them transform. One of them, still soothing to the touch, felt warm and brought a sense of hope to Aria. The other, however, morphed into something cold and lonely, something that, oddly enough, gave her strength.

She slowly opened her eyes, glancing down at her hands. She knew she should have expected them to be empty of nothing but rose petals, one of a tranquil shade of yellow and the other a grey hue of blue. Aria sighed loftily, bringing the petals to her chest and hugging them tight. The moment they touched her skin, the world slipped away from Aria.

She cried out as she fell, reaching out for the rose petals that slipped from her fingertips as the world changed once more into a void of unknown.


	3. Chapter 2: Aqua, Ven, and Terra

Aria groaned, sitting up slowly. She opened her eyes to find her in a strange castle-like place, surrounded by even stranger people. There were three of them, a man with brown hair, a blonde-headed kid, and a blue-haired woman.

"Hey, she's awake!" The boy cried.

Aria winced, rubbing her temples with a sigh. She felt a migraine building in the back of her head.

"Hey," the woman smiled kindly, "What's your name?"

"And where'd you come from?" The man asked suspiciously. "Normal people don't appear on the floor, unconscious."

Aria frowned. "My name is Aria. But...I don't know where I can from."

"You don't know where you came from?" Echoed the boy thoughtfully, "Hmm...Well, my name's Ventus. But you can call me Ven. It's nice to meet you, Aria,"

Aria nodded. "And I'm Aqua. This is Terra," introduced the woman, dipping her head towards the dark haired man.

"Y'know, I bet Master Yen Sid could help her." Ven suggested.

Aqua smiled brightly. "Oh, yeah! We should take her to Master Eraqus,"

"But what if he asks her to explain herself," Terra countered. "She won't be able to answer and then he'll grow suspicious."

"Master Era-what? And what's with your guy's silly getup?" Aria quizzed, poking Terra's shoulder plate. "Why are you wearing metal?"

"It's armor," Terra mumbled, feeling un-obliged to elaborate.

Aria huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, you're not very helpful," She muttered, looking away.

_You're not very helpful, Aki!_ The voice, Aria's own, reverberated through her, teasing her memory. She hissed in pain as her migraine worsened and moved her hands to her temples.

Ven saw her pained expression and tugged on Aqua's sleeve. "I think we should hurry. She doesn't look too good, Aqua."

"Ah, did you get hurt?" Aqua asked, her voice full of motherly concern.

"No, I'm fine," Aria said, though it wasn't one-hundred percent true, "I just want to get home."

All at once, the three nodded and began to lead Aria deeper into the castle.

"So, where are we?" Aria whispered to Ven, who had slowed to walk beside her.

"The Land of Departure," Ven explained, "Master Eraqus trains people like Ven and Terra to become Keyblade masters, and Yen Sid is a really smart Master who live far away."

Aria nodded, trying to act like she understood. "Okay, then what's a 'Keyblade'?"

"Don't worry," Ven grinned playfully, "I'll show you later."

Despite her situation, Aria felt herself smile. In the back of her mind, she realized this boy, Ventus, was alot like herself. He was cheerful and radiated hope and determination. A small giggle escaped the girl.

But the laugh quickly died away as she entered a large room. At the front of the room was a throne-like chair. A man with a scar over his eye and an air of authority sat there, talking to another bald man. Once the two adults noticed them, the bald man made a noise not unlike a cackle and turned to stride past Aria and out the door. The whole time the stranger was in the room, Aria felt a burning in her skin, like the pressure of eyes watching.


	4. Chapter 3: I Sense a Great Power

Aqua, Ven, and Terra all dipped their heads in polite greeting towards the powerful man. Aria hastily bowed herself, her pink curls tumbling all the way to the floor in their length.

"And who's this? I haven't been expecting a visitor," The man said, watching Aria as she righted herself. "She's unlike anyone I've ever seen,"

"Her name is Aria," Ven explained.

"Ariana Braelynn, sir," Aria felt obliged to tell him her whole name for some reason.

He frowned thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes at her. "I sense great power in this girl,"

"Huh?" Aqua stared at Aria in surprise. And Aria stared right back.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm really not all that powerful a person," Aria sighed, "I just want to get home,"

"But she can't remember where home is," Ven added.

Aria nodded, "Yes, sir. I seem to have lost all my memory, except my name and..."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And I was lost in these woods. But the sky was gone and there was a voice. It told me I had to remember my name and then everything changed into roses. Roses of all colors!" Aria frowned, ignoring the way her migraine worsened as she rummaged through what memory she had left, "Two of them fell into my hand and they were so odd..."

"And then you awoke here?" The man finished. Aria confirmed his conclusion.

"Master Eraqus," Terra began, taking a step forward, "you said you sensed great power in Aria, but I don't think she's a Keyblade Master, let alone a wielder. Are you sure you were correct?"

The man, Master Eraqus, regarded Aria once more.

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure what a Keyblade _is_..." Aria mumbled, feeling dumb and out of place.

Ven cleared his throat, "Master Eraqus, I think we should take her to Yen Sid. He might know what to do, and how to send her home."

Master Eraqus stood. "Of course, I'll contact him right away,"

The three smiled encouragingly at Aria. Ven had stayed by her side the whole time, grinning goofily without any worries. Aria beamed back at them and felt the dread in her gut slowly fade away. A moment later, Master Eraqus returned.

"Ariana, Master Yen Sid said he will accept a visit," He said, "Follow me,"

"W-Wait!" Aqua and Ven protested simultaneously, moving forward to take Aria's hands in their own.

Aria gasped, looking down at he hands now joined with theirs. Even Terra had wandered closer, looking worried.

"Yes?" Master Eraqus sighed.

"Can't we come along?" Aqua asked anxiously, "Just for a bit. We'll show her the way and take her safely to Yen Sid. He may be more open towards her if she has us as escorts, Master Eraqus,"

The man shook his head without hesitation. "No," Master Eraqus said sternly, "You must stay here. Ariana will be fine. Master Yen Sid will ensure her safety,"

Aria frowned, squeezing Ven and Aqua's hands nervously. She was scared of what kind of person this Yen Sid was, and she didn't want to be separated from her newfound friends so soon only to go travel on her own to a stranger's domain. But she would never question Master Eraqus's order. She gave them all a faint smile.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm glad I got to meet you all," She giggled, "Even you, unhelpful Terra. Maybe we'll see each other again, in another time far away. When I get home, I'll find you all and send you a gift."

Ven laughed and wrapped Aria in a soft hug, pulling away quickly so Eraqus could lead her away. And as she trailed reluctantly behind the man, she smiled to herself as Ven's last whisper's repeated in her heart, the words he ahd said as he embraced her moments before: _We won't forget you, Aria. Be safe._


	5. Chapter 4: Mickey Mouse, To Be Exact

Before Aria even really understood what was going on, the was at the doorstep of a tower. A Mysterious Tower. She looked around her, finding a walkway lined with quaint trees, nice grass, and, not to mention, what was possibly the end of the universe. She gasped in awe and went to one edge of the floating island, crawling onto her knees to stick her hand in the air. Shooting stars flew past, reflecting in her baby blue eyes and splashing them with colors of all kinds.

"Don't fall over," warned a gentle voice. It startled Aria and she wobbled dangerously, gracious to the hand that pulled at the back of her clothes and righted her.

Aria stood shakily, her heart pounding, she looked around for whomever had saved her.

"What's your name?" Came the voice once more. Aria blinked, looking down. A big mouse stood in front of her, dressed in odd clothing, though Aria had to admit that it wasn't as weird as Aqua, Terra, and Ven's armor.

"Um...Aria." She answered, bending on one knee to shake his hand. "Your a mouse!"

"Mickey Mouse, to be exact," he laughed. "You're the girl Yen Sid was expecting, right?"

She nodded unsurely. "I-I think so,"

"Come on," Mickey grinned, motioning for her to follow him. He took her inside the Mysterious Tower, up the stairs to a round room with a desk and an old, wise man sitting in a high-backed chair. Once they came in, the stranger regarded Aria the same way Eraqus had.

"Ariana Braelynn," he greeted. Aria blinked.

"How do you know my name, sir?"

Instead of answering her question, he just introduced himself. "My name is Yen Sid. Eraqus sent you here because you lost your memory, correct?"

Aria nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Mickey, would you please leave us to ourselves?" Yen Sid asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Mickey frowned but obediently left the room. Aria joined her hands together behind her back, trying to look determined and smart, not vulnerable and young like she really was.

"Yen Sid, I really just want to get my memory back and go home," Aria mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Yes, child. I understand. I have seen your story before." Yen Sid sighed and shook his head, "Such a lonely tale."

"E-Excuse me?!"

_"The rose will wander into a garden of it's own, and find itself withering and lost."_ Yen Sid mused. He sounded like he was reciting a well-memorized line in a play. _"The rose must create and forget friends, and create and remember enemies to return to it's rightful garden. Only then will the rose truly bloom."_

Aria frowned._ Roses,_ she thought, Always with the roses. _Well, they are my favorite flower..._


	6. Chapter 5: Salty--but Sweet!

"So can you help me get my memory back?" Aria asked hopefully.

"You need not my aide, child." Yen Sid smiled, "As you journey, your memories shall return."

"Huh? As I journey? But..."

"Search your mind, you'll find them there,"

Feeling doubtful, Aria did so. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing and concentrated, pushing past the throbbing migraine. Aria felt something there, behind the voice and behind the rose world, something warm and salty-but sweet. She heard another sound, the familiar noise of conversing siblings.

_But...what is this I feel? How can I tell these new voices are kin? They feel so kind, so loving..they are _my_ siblings!_

Aria gasped, opening her eyes. "How odd! Just a while ago, I couldn't remember a thing! The memories are just back all of a sudden!"

"See? You can never truly forget something as important as that," Yen Sid chuckled, "They will all return in time. But not without help. You must travel, save what has been stolen and tricked, and return guidance to those who need it."

"So I can't go home?" She exclaimed, "Well, not yet anyways?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry, Ariana. But do not worry, your journey will be over soon. Too soon, perhaps,"

Aria sighed, fiddling with the edge of her shorts. "When can I leave?" She asked softly, her head down and her face hidden in her curls.

"I have a gift for you," Yen Sid raised a hand and flicked his wrist and three little fairies flitted into the room. They glowed three colors: red, blue, and green. The fairies flew around for a moment before morphing into normal-sizes a few feet in front of Aria.

"Oh, sweetie!" Cried the blue one.

"Oh, dearie!" Swooned the red one.

"Hurry girls, she would never me safe in attire as plain as that!" Insisted the green one.

They all raised their wands and twirled them around, mumbling magic words. Aria felt a breeze of magic and then she looked down at herself.

She was wearing a black tuxedo that was six sizes too small. Aria blushed, coughing. "Um...Next?"

They all _tsk_ed at their own clumsiness and tried again and again and again until finally, Aria ended up in a simple sky blue outfit consisting of a sleeveless dress wrapped with light brown belts and matching shoes. She had a pin in her hair decorated with a blue, pink, and yellow roses. Aria smiled, twirling in front of a teleporting mirror.

"Thank you all!" Aria giggled, giving each of the fairies a hug. They smiled and flew away in twinkles of light.

Aria turned back to Yen Sid. "Alright, what now? I want to get started on this 'journey', Yen Sid!"

"The rose pin in your hair will take you where you need to go when it is time," Yen Sid told her, dipping his head to the hair pin. "But don't forget that not every world is harmless. You have created new enemies, Ariana, foes with strength and cunning. They will follow you and try to persuade you, but you must resist. Cling to your memories,"

_And remember your name! _Called the voice that had helped at a time that seemed so long ago. Aria beamed, because she felt nice knowing that so many people cared for her, even if she knew she couldn't remember them. She opened her mouth to thank Yen Sid, but a strong smell of roses suddenly filled the room and Aria began to feel sleepy. She yawned and tumbled backwards.


End file.
